Esters of benzoic acid substituted on the aromatic ring by 1,1-dihydroperfluoroalkoxy substituents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,728 and certain amides of benzoic acid substituted on the aromatic ring by 1,1-dihydroperfluoroalkoxy substituents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,687. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,481, 4,071,524 and 4,097,481 describe antiarrhythmic agents including, inter alia, N-(piperidylmethyl)benzamides substituted by one or more 1,1-dihydroperfluoroalkoxy groups and an article appearing in the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 20, pg. 821 (1977), discloses many of the compounds of the patents, as well as various additional compounds. These include 2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-N-(2-piperidylmethyl)benzamides in which the aromatic ring is substituted in the 5-position by a non-functional group, i.e. methyl, chloro of fluoro. These compounds are described to have reduced antiarrhythmic activity.